Albedo and the Negative Gang
Albedo and the Negative Gang is the 36th episode of Ben 10; Omniverse Good VS Evil anf the sixth episode of the fourth season. It will premier on the 18th of October 2013. Plot The episode begins on Earth in a mansion. ALBEDO'S MANSION Albedo: Its time to strike I say Ben Tennyson gets what he deserves he may have defeated us all at once but at the same time he is no match. UNDERTOWN Fistina: You will never catch me Ben Tennyson. Eye Guy: Yeah you sure tin can. Eye Guy shot an energy beam at her and turned her into ice. Gwen: Looks like she's on ice. Kevin: Don't start that again. Rook: Hahahahahaha. Kevin: Of course you would laugh at that. Communicator ringing. Ben changed back. Ben: Hello. Max: Ben Nova is attacking Mr. Smoothy and Tur-Bine is attacking downtown oh there is just reports of Bivalvan flooding just outside of Bellwood. Ben: What three at the same time. Gwen: Must be a stratic attack Ben Kevin and I will handle Bivalvan and Rook can take Tur-Bine I know He wants to. Rook: Indeed. Ben: Then I have Nova Its been a while since we danced with him. Ben changed into Astrodactyl and flew off. Gwen: Good luck everyone. Gwen and Kevin Teleported off whilst Rook transformed his Proto-tool into a jetpack and flew off. Rook flew downtown only to see a giant tornado ripping through the streets of Bellwood. Rook: Tur-Bine. Rook threw a Proto-Detonator at the tornado blasting it away and the street. Tur-Bine: Blonko. Rook: Hello old enemy lets just make sure this is quick. Tur-Bine: Like I want to win anyway. Tur-Bine flew off toward Mr. Smoothy. JUST OUTSIDE OF TOWN Gwen: Bivalvan. Bivalvan: Ah just on time. Kevin: For What. Bivalvan: Catch me if you can. MR SMOOTHY Ben: Magister Nova or should I say Nova or should I say loser. Nova: Your wrong I will never lose again Ben 10 now you will see its time boss. The electrical wires wrapped around Ben and sparked until Electronica re-materialised out of them. Ben: Electronica. Negative Chamalien then appeared and changed back to Albedo. Ben: What is this. Albedo: Meet the Negative Gang or at least half of them come on out everyone. Suddenly Dr. Psychobos and Sonic Wolf followed by Tur-Bine and Bivalvan appeared Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Zed soon followed by Ben's side. Albedo: What do you think Tennyson of our wonderfully powerful team. Ben: Your all together Albedo surely your paying them. Dr. Psychobos: He's not paying us you fool and I use the term loosely. Electronica: We were all joined together by our hatred for all of you. Albedo: And now its time to die and we will take over this pathetic universe. Ben: Gwen taker on Bivalvan and Kevin take on Psychobos Rook you take Tur-Bine Zed Sonic Wolf got it. Gwen: Got it. Kevin: Ok. Rook: Roger. Zed: Bark. Zed changed into Omnivoracious, Kevin absorbed stone, Gwen changed into her Anodyte form and Ben changed to Spitter. Spitter: I know Spitting is rude but in this case I think I can handle it. Albedo changed into Nagative Humungousaur. Spitter: Oh please. Spitter blasted a high pressure wave of spit blasting him away. Negative Humungousar: Think its time to Ultimise. Negative Humungousaur pressed the Ultimatrix changing into Negative Ultimate Humungousar. Spitter: Uh oh. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: You can't defeat your superior Tennyson. Spitter: Heres your superior. Spitter changed into Way Big and smashed Ultimate Humungousaur into Mr Smoothy's. Gwen: Ouch watch it trogladite INO MINIO U. Gwen blasted mana at Bivalvan but he soon retaliated with a blast of water changing Gwen back to her normal form and knocking her to the ground. Kevin: Gwen no. Dr. Psychobos Where do you think your going welp die and I use the term loosely. Kevin absorbed metal and attacked Dr. Psychobos he then electrocuted Kevin and knocked him out. Dr. Psychobos: Word of advice next tttime yyou fight a Cerebrocrustacean don't absorb metal and I use the term loosely. Rook: Come here filth. Tur-Bine: Not this time Blonko. Tur-Bine charged up his power and released a giant wave of wind smashing Rook through the walls of Mr. Smoothy. Omnivoracious pecked at Sonic Wolf then smashed him into Bellwood Condominiums. Sonic Wolf let loose a sonic scream so strong it blew apart the whole of Bellwood and defeated Way Big and Omnivoracious, Zed then fell to the floor and fainted. Ben: You hurt our dog you hurt our dog you creeps. Ben changed into Articguana. Articguana: Articguana cool literally. Articguana froze Bivalvan, Tur-Bine, Albedo, Sonic Wolf and Dr. Psychobos. Nova: That won't work on me loser. A sonic blast then destroyed the ice it was Albedo who had turned into Negative Echo Echo and then Negative Ultimate Echo Echo. Negative Ultimate Echo Echo: Bring it. Ben changed into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: You bring it. Frankenstrike shot electricity at him but it did nothing. Frankenstrike: Time to change again... Negative Ultimate Echo Echo: TO LATE. Negative Ultimate Echo Echo blasted him into a pile of rubble and changed him back Albedo then changed back. Ben: No I can't oh. Ben fainted. Albedo: SO pathetic lets go but we will be back. LATER Ben: Oh. Gwen: Shhh its ok Ben. Ben: Your all ok. Gwen: Yeah but Albedo got away. Ben: Yeah I know I was awake for that part. Gwen: We Can't worry about that now we have to get to that planet with the woman who knows everything about Control Freak. Ben: Then lets go already I'm fine. Rook: The ships ready lets go. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 04:29, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Major Events *Albedo Unveils his new team. *Negative Humungousaur makes his OGVE debut. *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur makes his OGVE debut. *Negative Chamalien makes his OGVE debut. *Negative Echo Echo makes his OGVE debut. *Negative Ultimate Echo Echo makes his OGVE debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed Villains *Albedo *Electronica *Dr. Psychobos *Tur-Bine *Bivalvan *Nova *Sonic Wolf *Fistina Aliens Used By Ben *Eye Guy *Astrodactyl *Way Big *Articguana *Spitter *Frankenstrike Aliens Used By Albedo *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Ultimate Humungosaur *Negative Echo Echo *Negative Ultimate Echo Echo *Negative Chamalien (Cameo) Predators Used by Zed *Omnivoracious Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes